


yes, sir

by AthenaDione



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Content, TimRae, thank you @flyingkiki for the inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaDione/pseuds/AthenaDione
Summary: Who knew that just two little words could change everything between them?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Raven, Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	yes, sir

As ecstatic as Tim is that Dick and Kori are finally married, it’s getting more and more difficult to keep a charming smile on his face while standing in the ballroom full of guests who just so happen to be  _ very  _ vested in the future developments of Wayne Enterprises. And as the current heir, because Damian is still too young, he has a certain obligation to entertain those guests. 

As an investor strides up to him with his partner, Tim smiles in greeting, eyes flicking to scan the room for the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, but he’s nowhere to be found. He just barely manages to keep the scowl off his face. Of course Bruce dipped out early, probably using their current investigation leads as an excuse to not have to face his own guests. He reminds himself to hack into the traffic lights next week on Bruce’s next commute to work. It couldn’t be his fault if they all turned red at just the right moment, right?

One of the men asks him a question regarding the recent plummet in the Wayne Enterprise stocks and Tim answers politely, easing the concern that’s clear in his voice. Appeased, the man continues, now onto the yearly checklist they were getting ready to present to the company.  _ Really, how long can one go on about managing end of year performance reviews?  _

Tim listens with one ear, humming in agreement at the right moments, but his mind is completely elsewhere. The truth is both he and Bruce suspect that someone on the board is funneling large sums of money into a bank account offshore, but he isn’t about to admit that to a current board member who is notorious for spreading well-planned rumors in the workplace for personal gain. Also, Tim hasn’t really had the time to look into their transaction history, given the three day stakeout he and Bruce just finished.

At least the ceremony was beautiful. It was very fitting for the Tamaranean, who exuberates a bubbly grace unlike any other, and she is a perfect fit for his perfect brother. It’s no wonder many modeling agencies have been attempting to make contact with the couple for years now, they were everything that many envied for- sometimes him included.

“...and as I was saying this quarter’s profit margins are below expectations, and I am quite skeptical of the proposal that Mr. Smith presented Tuesday. I do hope that next week’s board meeting will be more...productive.” 

Tim swallows another sigh and his fingers tighten nearly imperceptibly around the glass of champagne he’s holding. Of all the things he could be doing right now, listening to another one of Anderson’s rants on the day of his brother’s wedding is last on his list. 

“I assure you Mr. Anderson, we are taking all of your concerns very seriously and we will be presenting a series of solutions we plan to implement throughout the next year.” 

Anderson clicks his tongue, unsatisfied, but Tim doesn’t have the energy to appease him further. The stakeout left his body drained and tired, and it doesn’t help that he hasn’t gotten a chance to sit down in a few hours. His muscles ache in protest and he resists the urge to roll his shoulders to ease some of the tension that had built there. 

He scans the room again, this time making eye contact with Dick who raises a brow, and when he notices his current company, he gives him a smirk. Kori is next to him, dazzling the small crowd of women fanning over the train of her wedding dress and Dick wraps an arm around her lovingly. Then Dick gives him a  _ look,  _ and motions with his head. Grinning at the clear invitation in his eyes, Tim lifts his hand in dismissal, interrupting Anderson’s current monologue on the atrocities of out-sourcing.

“Excuse me gentlemen, I apologize for the interruption but I still haven’t gotten the chance to properly congratulate my brother.” Anderson blinks, then frowns slightly but doesn’t argue,

“Of course Mr. Wayne, I look forward to seeing you at the meeting next week.”

“Likewise.”  _ Lie.  _

The moment he walks out of range across the tile a heavy weight lifts from his chest and he releases a breath of relief. Anderson has grown more bold lately. He’d have to do something about that soon. 

A light ambient music fills the room now that he’s out of earshot and it eases the rest of the tension in his shoulders with each step and by the time he reaches Dick he’s  _ exhausted.  _

“Timmy, I haven’t seen you since the ceremony. Looks like the board hunted you down.” Dick’s gaze flashes over to Anderson before landing back on him. Tim gives him a look of chagrin,

“You have no idea. They’re insatiable. Congratulations by the way, Kori you look stunning as always.” 

Dick smiles brightly and Kori thanks him ebulliently, still in the afterglow of the ceremony. Tim smiles genuinely. He’s always liked Kori. 

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Dick says and pulls Kori closer to him, “It was just yesterday you escaped from prison and kissed a complete stranger hm, Mrs. Grayson?” Kori smacks his shoulder playfully and Dick chuckles. 

“It was to learn your language you dork, I didn’t realize how intimate kissing was on your planet until Karen explained.” Cheeks flushing a dark orange-red, she takes a sip of champagne in her own glass. 

“And boy was she embarrassed.” Out of seemingly nowhere Karen sidles up next to the pair and embraces Kori, a congratulations on her lips. Then she pulls back and wiggles her brows, “Isn’t it getting late, you two should be well on your way to your honeymoon by now.” 

Dick sighs, “I know, but we’ve been entertaining. It would reflect badly on our character and Bruce’s if we didn’t at least stay and chat to our more  _ affluent  _ guests.” 

Tim gives him a sympathetic grimace. If he’s tired from talking with just a few board members, he can imagine how exhausted he and Kori must be by now. Even now he can see the weight on Dick’s shoulders and the growing bags under his eyes despite the clear joy shining in them. 

“You can both slip out now,” Tim glances to the nearest door which just so happens to be the entrance to the kitchen, “I can stay behind and handle the rest of the guests.” It wouldn’t hurt to stay for another hour or two. The guests were already thinning, considering the time had to be close to midnight. 

It’s just the opportunity Richard is looking for and he gives him a grateful smile, “Thanks Tim, you’re the best.” 

By now Tim is used to the overbearing hugs of his older brother, so when Richard reaches out he is already stepping into his embrace. Tim would be lying if he didn’t say that he secretly loves them. 

“Go before someone else finds you.” Tim says, pulling back, and shoves his brother away. With one last smile, Richard grabs Kori’s hand and they sneak through the back of the kitchen silently and gracefully from years of perfecting infiltration skills. 

“That was awful nice of you Timmy.” Karen says, a teasing lilt in her voice. Turning to the former Titans member, a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. Taking in her sleek red, long-sleeve gown that accentuates every curve. He’d always thought Karen was attractive, though he’s never had any interest in pursuing any kind of relationship with her other than friendship. It’s clear that she and Victor are in love with each other regardless of their denials. 

Still, the attraction that stirs within reminds him that it’s been a few months since he’s been able to visit the Shadowlands. A BDSM club for safe, consensual sex, it’s an advocacy for all kinds of fetishes and kinks. Everyone is welcome there, though the dungeon is highly monitored and private playrooms are only given to trustworthy members who have history with the club. Given the burden of his job at Wayne Enterprises and non-stop vigilante work as of late, the idea of stepping into the club for release almost has his feet moving to his car parked out in front of the manor. 

Karen shifts, arching a brow, quickly halting his thoughts. Right, they were talking about him being chivalrous. Not kinky sex.  _ Get it together Drake.  _

“Yeah, well, I’m nice like that,” He says then sweeps the room again, taking in the stragglers. Fortunately they are shuffling out in hordes now that everyone’s noticed that Richard and Kori are gone. “I’m surprised you’re still here.” 

Karen sighs dramatically, “I’m waiting for Vic,” Her voice drops an octave, “We’re rounding up everyone for the afterparty.” 

This time Tim arches a brow, especially when Cyborg follows up from behind with two bottles of vodka in hand. 

“Yeah dude, you’re coming right? We’re all meeting at Jinx’s apartment.” 

Tim thinks for a moment, a declination on his tongue, but stops short when Karen cuts him off.

“Come on Tim, it’s been a while since you’ve hung out with us,” He doesn’t mistake the disapproval in her voice, “Gar’s rolling too if you wanna hit instead.” 

Tim doesn’t mention that the reason he hasn’t spent any time with friends recently is because he and Bruce have been working constantly, whether it’s from their corporation or answering calls at night. But Bruce never said he needed to be back after the wedding, and he did imply that he wasn’t needed when he slipped out without him. Besides, he’s still kind of peeved that Bruce left him to deal with Anderson. 

He shrugs. It has been a long time since he’s drunk or smoked. Maybe it’ll help him relax. “Sure, I’ll come.”

The pair throws him matching grins. 

“Awesome, you’re not gonna regret it. We’ll meet you there.” Cyborg says before moving on to grab the leftover champagne. 

Tim watches him for a moment before shaking his head. Somehow he can’t help that Cyborg has sealed his fate with his famous last words. 

.

  
  
“Raven come help me with these drinks!” 

Jinx audibly groans with an unknown struggle from the kitchen and Raven rolls her eyes from the living room, already standing to help. No doubt Jinx tried to carry in all of the groceries with one trip. She can feel the hint of her aura, already tipsy and clearly carrying multiple bottles from the clinking of glass.  _ A horrible combination, really.  _

Although she loves Kori and their wedding was a breathtaking event, she’s glad that they left the wedding early allowing them both to change. An oversized sweatshirt and leggings is far more comfortable than a bridesmaid dress. Jinx seemed to agree, snapping off her bra as soon as they stepped foot into the door. Then as quickly as they arrived she was off again, buying drinks for their afterparty. Apparently Jinx invited  _ everyone.  _

As soon as Raven steps into the kitchen she’s hit with the strong scent of Tequila. “That is a lot of alcohol.” She says as she moves to intercept the drinks that Jinx still has tucked under one arm. 

“And it’ll all be gone by morning if I have anything to do with it.” Jinx hums when Raven lifts the bottles from her grasp, grateful for her help. “Gar will be here soon too. You gonna smoke?” She asks.

“Maybe.” She says non-committedly, setting the bottles on the nearest counter. Next to the pack of plastic red solo cups.  _ Classic,  _ she thinks sarcastically. She’d have thought they’d outgrown their teenage antics years ago. 

“Nuh uh, you said that last time but you didn’t. You have to choose one tonight.” She says, gathering paper bags to throw in the recycling bin. “No arguing.” Jinx adds, cutting off her reply. 

Raven looks at her, amused. “It’s so difficult to choose, do I want to wake up with a pounding headache or nauseated?” She says drily, opening the refrigerator to chill some of the bottles. Not that she has much to complain about, her demon-half allows her to metabolize both substances at an accelerated rate. Any symptoms she may have are mild at best. 

Unfortunately Jinx is already aware. “That’s not an excuse and I’ve never seen you throw up or take anything for a migraine. Besides, you might enjoy it- there will be plenty of men to sink your teeth into.” The evil grin that Jinx gives her makes her scowl.

“I don’t care to ‘sink my teeth’ into anyone.”

“Uh, you should. When’s the last time you got laid?” She asks and Raven grimaces at the crassness of her words. Years later, it’s still difficult to get used to Jinx’s... _ creative _ use of language. 

“None of your business.” She retorts and focuses on shifting food around to fit more drinks into the fridge. The fact is her sex life has been a disaster lately, not from an absence of desire, but every time she even comes close to having sex with someone it’s strangely… lacking. 

Jinx picks up on the bitterness in her tone. “Maybe you need to explore some more.” She suggests, taking an open bottle from her hands and pulling out the cork, “It took some time for me to figure out what I’m into you know.” 

“I don’t need to explore either.” She says, offering Jinx a cup. The sight of her taking a swig of tequila straight from the bottle sends a wave of nausea through her stomach. 

“Everyone needs to explore and everyone has kinks and don’t tell me they don’t. Have you even watched porn? That’s a good start if you don’t like the hands on approach.” Jinx snorts into her cup as Raven presses her lips together in a thin line. 

The issue isn’t about figuring out what she likes. She already  _ knows  _ what she’s into. It’s a matter of finding someone who can give her what she needs without scaring them off. How does she tell someone what she wants when someone she matches with on Tinder asks her out.  _ Hello, nice to meet you. I like herbal tea and meditation and long walks on the beach, and also when we have sex will you tie me up and spank me until my ass is red?  _

“We should go to  _ Adam and Eve’s _ one of these days. I need a new vibrator anyway, my old one won’t charge anymore.” 

Raven snorts and they both glance over to the living room when someone knocks on the door.

“Must be Gar.” Jinx says.

“I’ll get it.” Raven tells her, eyeing her suspiciously. Jinx is well on her way to getting drunk and Raven’s not confident she can walk without knocking something over. 

“No need, I have a key.” Gar steps into the living room, a crooked grin on his face and he pockets the keys in his hand. Then he steps, allowing others to join.

“Jinx, tell me you have tequila.” Raven raises a brow as Karen steps through first, Victor following closely behind with even more drinks. 

“Do you even know me? Of course I have tequila.” Jinx yells across the room a little too loudly. Raven’s eyes widen slightly when Victor brings even more drinks into the kitchen, completely covering what room they had on their counters. 

“Just how many people are going to be here?” She asks. Jinx’s apartment is pretty roomy, but  _ still. _

“I don’t even know.” Jinx says honestly, “Does it matter? We’re all about to be too wasted to care.” Logical enough. 

“True. Anyone want a hit before everyone gets here?” Gar asks, pulling out a ziplock bag. Karen raises her hand and so does Jinx. 

“Hell yes. Rae, you wanna join?” Karen looks over her shoulder and Raven shakes her head, “No thanks, but you enjoy.”

“You sure? It’s a good strand. Birthday cake.” Gar waggles his brows but Raven declines. 

“Well you made your choice then.” Jinx shoves a cup in her hands and some of the liquid spills over, “Drink up.” She singsongs, then stares silently. Raven sighs in defeat,

“You’re not going to move until I drink this are you?” She asks. 

“Nope.” Jinx’s lips pop, accentuating the letter ‘p’. 

Begrudgingly resigned to her fate, she brings the cup to her lips and swallows as much of it as she can in one go. The bitter liquid burns down her throat and she grimaces at the taste. How Jinx manages to drink this stuff every week is beyond her.

“Arightttt, now let’s get this party started. Vic, if you will, please start the playlist.” Karen says, reaching for the blunt Gar offers. 

Alternative seems to be the music of choice tonight and a particular upbeat song starts to play on the bose speaker. Smiling faintly, she is aware of the shift of auras at the sound. There’s an anticipation in the air, and her smile grows when she feels the familiar waves of other auras outside, Roy and Jason, walking up to the door.

“I think some of our guests have arrived.” She says and takes downs another few sips of her drink. Already there’s a faint buzz in the back of her mind and she knows that in another hour she’ll be in a different state of mind. Azar knows she doesn’t want to be sober around a drunk Jason Todd. 

“What’s up punks?” Jason enters the room, immediately spotting the blunt in Karen’s hand, “Let me get a hit of that.” He doesn’t wait for her to answer, just takes what he wants. His aura sweeps through her. Pride. Anger. Desperation. He must have been out on his own mission earlier and looking for a distraction. On the other hand she feels worry and concern from Roy, for Jason. And… attraction? Yes, she doesn’t mistake it. It’s small, but clearly there.  _ Interesting. _

“Hurry up Todd, I was promised a hit before everyone gets here.” Jinx shoves her way to the middle of the room, nearly stumbling before Garfield places a hand at her waist, steadying her. 

“Too late, groups of people are already coming in.” Roy says, pointing to the window outside. 

Raven retreats to the kitchen, intent on putting some space between her and the swirling auras that arrive quickly, one after another over the next hour. Almost everyone who has been a Titan is here. People weave in and out of the kitchen in search of alcohol, and boy do superheroes go through it quickly. Gods, she hopes that no one needs back up tonight. That would be a sight for sore eyes- a crew of drunk vigilantes fighting crime in Gotham. 

Her empathy drinks in their emotions. Lust. Excitement. It’s almost too much, too soon, and she takes a moment to breath, repeating her mantra. Their arousal is intoxicating, fueling her own, and the delicious buzz she’s feeling now is making her body tingle. The music grows louder as the crowd grows. Vaguely, her conversation with Jinx reigns in the back of her mind. Considering, she swirls the alcohol in her cup. Maybe she’ll mingle a bit and see if anyone catches her eye.

With liquid courage, she straightens, and strides back into the living room.

.

  
  
When he steps out of his car, the beat of the bass can be heard from the parking lot, leaving no doubt as to which apartment is Jinx’s, if not already from the flow of people in and out of the open door. He arches a brow when he shuts his car door, wondering how in the world no one has called the police yet. Then he thinks perhaps Jinx has blackmailed every tenant in the complex. From his quick observations it’s clear that this is more than likely an every weekend occurrence. The dumpster next to the apartments is already filled to the brim with empty bottles. 

Hypothesis: The neighbors join the parties. 

Tim pockets his keys and hesitates, wondering if he should really walk in. Karen and Victor won’t notice if he doesn’t show, they obviously have their hands full. The promise of warmth and uninterrupted sleep almost has him turning back to his car. They can’t be mad at him if he claims he just got back from a mission and needs time to recover. Tim’s fingers hover over the handle of his car. 

“Yo Tim’s here!” 

He grimaces as Victor’s voice rings out, above all the others, which is impressive considering how loud it is outside. Turning back, he plasters an easy grin on his face and walks out to meet him.

“Timmy’s here? Hey replacement, come’re.” Jason stumbles behind Victor, adorning denim jeans and a black hoodie. Then Roy follows quickly, reaching out to stop Jason from losing his footing and Tim arches a brow at the contact.  _ Since when have Roy and Jason ever been close? _

“Hey Jay, it’s good to see you. Dick’s pretty disappointed you missed his wedding.” Tim tells him, watching Jason’s face contort from an emotion he can’t quite interpret. As adept as Dick is at controlling his emotions, Tim didn’t miss the sadness in his eyes when he realized that Jason really wasn’t coming to his wedding. It killed him that his brother wasn’t there. 

“Whatever, he knows I’m not welcome at the manor. Bruce would’ve kicked my ass out the second I stepped foot inside.” 

“Maybe a year ago he would, but he’s changed Jay. You should talk to him.” Tim says, though he knows his words fall on deaf ears. Jason is as stubborn as they come. 

“I don’t wanna talk, I wanna drink. Where’s my drink?” Roy rolls his eyes and pulls Jason back inside as he mumbles something about grenades and guns. Tim makes a mental note to talk to Bruce about possibly inviting Jason back to the manor. He hates the discord between his brothers. He knows he doesn’t always get along with them, Damian especially, but he does want them all to be on good terms. 

“We got all kinds of booze and Gar still has another blunt. Feel free to take whatever you want.” Victor pats him on the back when he walks up the steps. The stench of alcohol and weed and vomit hits his nose and he grimaces. 

When he steps across the threshold of the door the sight before him can only be described as chaos. There’s something about watching vigilantes stumble around the room in a drunken state that really makes one consider every single choice made in life. 

Like when he chose to attend this afterparty. 

Still, it’s a welcome distraction from the stress that’s been building for weeks now. Even if he had decided to drive back to the manor, he admits that he probably would have just tossed and turned, overthinking and strategizing every plan for both his job and night endeavors. 

So he bites the bullet and walks fully into the room, smiling and making conversation with some of the former Titans members that he hasn’t seen in months, catching up. He accepts the cup someone pushes into his hand and looks down briefly.  _ Vodka.  _ After determining that no one spiked his drink (hey it could happen and  _ has)  _ he decides to take a few sips. Just enough to get a slight buzz, to ebb the soreness from his aching muscles. 

Eventually he picks his way through the crowd to find an empty spot on a couch in the corner of the room and he sinks into the cushion, sighing heavily. In his haze he briefly wonders if Jinx will care if he falls asleep right here. Become one with the couch, that thought sounds heavenly. 

In another corner, Garfield catches his attention when people begin to huddle around his bowl. Smothering a chuckle, he watches as they pass it around, and he considers joining but decides against it. From his experience, marijuana and alcohol do  _ not  _ mix well.

A flash of purple catches his eyes and he turns before stilling completely. There’s no mistaking her short cropped lavender hair that shapes a delicate, pale face. 

Raven.

Black leggings that show off the nice curve of her calf before being swallowed by a large, oversized grey sweatshirt and one sleeve falls further down her shoulder as she hands someone that he can’t see another cup. When she turns in his direction he gets a better view of the lettering on the front. Must be one of Victor’s from the sheer size of it, and it’s almost comical at how one of the most powerful superheroines he knows can look so _small._

And god, she does a wonderful job making such casual wear look so damn good. 

And he thought she looked gorgeous in her shimmering lavender bridesmaid gown. Standing to the side, near Kori, hair pulled back into a sweeping low messy bun. It was hard to take his eyes off her. 

They’ve met before, talked a few times, albeit sparingly, but he’s never had a chance to talk to her for reasons other than superhero related. There’s always been a certain level of attraction between the two of them he thought, but the timing was never right. She had been with the Titans for years in Jump and he had stayed in Gotham with Bruce. 

The only time they’ve really interacted was during briefings or conferences that demanded her expertise on sorcery, which is rare considering Zatanna is usually capable of handling basic cases involving dark magic. 

He’d be lying if he said he never thought about all the what ifs when it comes to Raven. 

Her eyes flick across the room, lips parted slightly and cheeks heated from the warmth of alcohol. Enraptured, he watches her walk, interacting with a few people from the crowd, hips swaying slightly from the beat of the music. Knowing that her power causes her to live life with a certain inhibition, it’s captivating to see her speak so freely and move with abandon. 

He finds himself wanting to explore that sentiment further, and as if he summons her with his mind, she turns languidly to meet his eyes. 

The smile she throws him almost has his head spinning.

.

  
As the night continues, she finds herself having to close off her empathy from the intense energies in the room as the crowd grows. She’s nowhere near close to being drunk, though the slight buzz that she’s feeling helps her relax somewhat despite the difficulty of keeping out other’s emotions. Weaving through throngs of people, practically all over each in the living room, she decides to task herself with handing out extra cups of alcohol instead. Karen takes one from her gratefully, sloshing the alcohol between them, and the sleeve of her sweatshirt falls over with the movement of steadying it.

“Thanks Rae.” Karen laughs at the liquid that spills over into her hands and then brings it up to her mouth to lick it off. Raven snorts at her, then pushes the cup further into her hands, not letting go until she has a full grasp on it. 

“Just try not to spill it.” She says, lips twitching in amusement as Karen giggles in response.

“No way I’d waste this much alcohol. Thank you Kori for getting married so we could have this kickass party!” She yells and the people around her cheer in agreement before downing their own drinks. 

After realizing that Karen isn’t capable of carrying on any further conversation, she tunes in to the music, eyes lighting up in recognition at the next song that begins to play. The drum of the fast beat has her feet moving on its own accord and her hips sway slightly to the rhythm. Her movements are nothing like the raucous tempo that Jason sets, gaining the attention of men and women, so she allows herself to be swept away from the music for a moment without the threat of auras closing in on her on all sides. 

Then, she feels a familiar aura brush her own as she’s dancing. One that she’s only felt a handful of times but was always calm, like summer rain, and it’s so different than any other she’s felt tonight. It caresses her in its warmth and she recognizes the way that it beckons her closer, invitingly. 

It’s enough to gain her curiosity because she admits it’s frustrating that she can’t put a name to its owner, and when she turns fuller she’s met with pools of turquoise blue that shine with an interest that matches her own. But also something more, something  _ deeper.  _

She doesn’t hesitate to walk the short distance to meet him. 

Dressed in casual slacks, dark jeans, and olive green jacket, a flash of heat pools low in her stomach, traveling lower. She thought she felt Tim’s eyes on her, next to Dick at the wedding, though she didn’t get a chance to really look. The vines of the arch above them all had shielded him from view, and she never saw him after the ceremony. 

_ How long had it been since she'd last seen him?  _ Years, probably, back when he first took up the mantle of Robin. Back then he was more lanky, less sure of himself. 

Now he emanates confidence, probably built from years of spearheading projects at Wayne Enterprises and from his experiences training as Red Robin. It’s not arrogant, like Jason’s, who thinks he’s practically untouchable out in the field. His is quieter, more resigned. 

His eyes sweep over her before flicking back up to her face, taking her in.  _ But just as dangerous,  _ she thinks, as the heat inside of her spreads up her spine, tingling in its wake.  _ Fuck.  _

Steadying a breath, she grins when she finally closes the distance between them. 

“ _ Timothy Drake _ , who knew the heir to Wayne Enterprises would be found traipsing with us lowly commoners.” Her grin grows wider, and he blinks at the lilt in her voice, then gives her a grin of his own. 

“Raven, it’s nice to see you, though I’d never consider you a commoner.” His smile grows crooked, “Maybe some of the others, I would.” He adds as an afterthought. The clear teasing in his voice thrills her. 

“Mm.” She takes another sip of her drink, “How are you? It’s been awhile.”

“Okay,” Tim admits, running a hand through his hair, “We’re getting ready to go through our end of the year checklist at work and I have the privilege of being chosen to oversee evaluations, and the three day stakeout we just finished ended with no further leads so there’s that.” 

She hums in sympathy, and leans her hip on the arm of the couch and when her knee brushes his, she takes delight in the way his eyes glance down for just a moment. 

“That sounds…stressful.” She says slowly, feeling the exhaustion in his aura. One would never know from the way he observes the room, alert and ready to act at any moment. Not like Gar, who’s now strewn face down on one of the other sofas. 

“It is, but someone has to do it.” He shifts, thigh now brushing the side of her calf, “How have you been?” 

“Great actually, we’ve done a lot of good in Jump City and it’s quiet for the most part now.” A smile plays on her lips, “Now that things are changing and mostly handled, I’m considering leaving the team to pursue a more civilian life.” 

Tim raises a brow and she feels a wave of surprise flow over her. 

“Really? Have you thought about where you might go?” 

“A little,” She relents, then cocks her head slightly, “I heard Gotham is a nice place to live.” 

Tim stares at her for a moment and she can nearly hear how fast his mind is going, thinking and strategizing his next words. Ever the detective (and a phenomenal one at that), he’s considering every pathway for their conversation. She wonders if he picked up on her own teasing.

Then he grins, “It’s a great place actually. I heard that Batman and Red Robin do a fantastic job keeping the city safe.” 

When she laughs, Tim’s smile grows. Suddenly the thought of moving to Gotham is more appealing than she originally thought. 

“I’m not sure the Bat would approve of a sorceress infiltrating his city.” She says more seriously, twirling the nearly empty cup in her hands. Her initial meeting with the Justice League went poorly, as expected. No one should trust a half-demon right? At least Batman  _ listened _ to her plea for help.

“I think he’d approve. There’s been a lot of change in Gotham too.” Tim gives her a warm, genuine smile, making her want to return it. How quickly he slipped beneath the walls she painstakingly built to keep people out, and he did it in how long? Five minutes? They barely know each other. But they kind of do don’t they? Surely they know each other after years of conversations between briefings and national Justice League conferences, right? 

She’s learned that he enjoys caffeine (a little too much) and that he prefers cats to dogs. She knows that he’s a sucker for oreos and will do just about anything to protect those closest to him. 

And this yearning that she’s feeling… she wants to know  _ more _ about him. About his life, his favorite foods, favorite books, his greatest fears and regrets. Something shifts between them. And from the interest in his own aura, the feeling is mutual. 

“So, what brings you here to the afterparty? From how exhausted you are I’d have thought you’d be in bed.” She says, leaning further into the couch. Tim takes notice and scoots over so that she can have room beside him. When she sits, she takes in his scent of spruce and pine and it stirs something deep inside of her. 

Then she takes in his arched brow, realizing that he’s silently asking her how she knew he was so tired. “Empath.” She says, willing her magic into one hand that sparkles a glittery black before releasing it a second after.

“Ahh, right.” He says, clearing his throat, “Vic and Karen don’t take no for an answer, and I also thought it’d be a nice reprieve from the daily grind.” He offers. Raven nods gravely,

“There were a lot of business men at Kori’s wedding.”

“Yeah and imagine my frustration when Bruce practically threw me to the wolves when he left during the reception. I have a sneaking suspicion he did it on purpose, the coward.” 

Raven grins once more. “The Bat, run off by hungry board members? How chivalrous of you to stay behind.”

“That’s what I thought too.” He laughs and Raven takes a moment to rub her temples. The weight of emotion around her is beginning to press harder against her empathic shield and it’s taking more concentration than she cares to admit. When she feels his warm fingers curl around her wrist she looks up, feeling a tinge of concern.

“Do you want to go outside? We can sit in my car if you need a moment.” Raven bites her lips in thought.

“I have heated seats.” He adds and she chuckles,

“Well, then, that changes everything.” 

Grinning, he stands and reaches his hand out to help her stand. She takes it thankfully, and when he motions for her to walk first, he rests a hand lightly on her lower back. His touch nearly burns her, and she inhales sharply, making her way through the crowd. 

“Watch your step.” Tim leans in with a whisper, breath ghosting the shell of her ear. Gods, help her. 

“Damn, Raven, nice choice!” Jinx yells across the room and they both turn in her direction. Raven is mortified when she makes a chomping motion with her mouth, “Get some!” 

Raven curses under her breath, then lets out a noise between surprised grunt and a squeak when she nearly trips over the bottom of the door frame leading outside in her temporary distraction. Tim immediately reaches out to steady her.

“Woah, careful Raven.” He says, gripping her upper arm, “I’d hate for you to sprain your ankle.” 

“Yes sir.” She says immediately after, then freezes- and so does he. 

_ Oh gods, did she really just say that to him?  _

She’s completely mortified. It was purely instinctual. It just slipped out naturally, like she had done it a thousand times before.  _ What the fuck?  _ Was it because of his aura, or everyone else’s aura so filled with arousal that she’s filled with need just from standing in this room? She’d never done that before. Perhaps she can blame it on the booze? Gods, she wishes she can just melt into the concrete now and forget what just happened. 

Tim happens to recover first. He clears his throat again, leading her down the stairs. They’re halfway to his car when he speaks again, voice casual. “You know, usually when someone calls me that they’re laying over my lap, not stumbling halfway out of an apartment door.” 

There’s a heartbeat, then glass from the dumpster shatters from her flare of power. Chuckling, Tim arches a brow and brushes his fingers against her arm lightly,

“It’s okay Raven, no harm done. I’m just glad we made it out of Jinx’s apartment in one piece.” 

He pulls open the door for her, ushering her inside, and Raven can’t even look at him, cheeks flaring in embarrassment. As he walks around the car to his own door she stills as another thought occurs to her. Tim didn’t say that off-handed comment to further embarrass her, he said it because he wants her to know that he’s…

“You’re a Dom?” She can’t help the question that spills from her lips when he settles into his own seat, starting the car. His eyes crinkle in amusement when she stares at him in shock.

“I know, hard to believe right? Although I am also surprised that you’re a submissive.” He pushes a few buttons on the dashboard, starting the heat and turning down the music. 

“Switch, er, I think.” She says, biting her lip. 

“You’re...unsure?” He asks, interested, and she breathes in. Being away from the crowd is already helping and she’s able to think clearly again no longer overwhelmed by the sheer emotion in the air. Relishing in Tim’s soothing aura, she finally looks into his eyes and is taken aback by the lack of judgment in them. He’s just sitting there, encouraging her to speak freely. 

“I-I guess so. I’ve never actually….”

“Ah.” He says, eyes drifting to her hands fidgeting in her sweatshirt. She forces them to still.

“It’s alright, you know. It’s hard to find safe spaces to indulge in those kinds of kinks. The only reason I found the club I go to is from hacking into their server.” He gives her a smile, one that helps settle her nerves and her eyes widen. 

“Really? They have clubs?” She asks, not bothering to hide the curiosity in her tone. 

Tim laughs.

“Yes.”

  
  


.

  
  
_ God _ , the fascination in her voice makes him want to pull her into his lap right now and strip her slowly, giving her a taste of the domination she so clearly wants. Who’d have thought that Raven, probably the most powerful woman he knows, is a submissive? True, she might actually be a switch, but he recognized the lilt in her tone when she called him  _ sir.  _ And  _ fuck,  _ did every instinct within him scream at pulling her into his arms and kissing her until she melted in his hold. 

“I- uh, didn’t know.” She shifts in her seat and Tim looks at her.

“How much do you know about BDSM?” He asks, watching her eyes flick up to his momentarily.

“I know enough…” She trails.

“But haven’t experimented yet.” He finishes, already expecting her slow nod. 

“It’s more difficult than I thought to find a willing participant who doesn’t look at me as if I’ve grown another head.” She admits sullenly. 

Tim snorts, then he’s hit with an epiphany. What if  _ he  _ introduced her to the Shadowlands so that she can get a feel for what she’s  _ really _ into? 

He imagines her stepping foot into the club, dressed in fishnets and a corset and high heels, and nearly lets out a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

And how would she look, in the throes of pleasure at his hands, crying out his name from underneath him? She’s nervous, yes, but also  _ excited, _ and that’s the  _ best  _ combination for keeping a sub on their toes and sending them straight to subspace. Imagining her dazed look in the afterglow of her orgasm nearly has him reaching out for her, but he stops and clenches his fist, swallowing back the swell of arousal that heats low in his abdomen.

Raven licks her lips and suddenly ducks her head. Shit, empath. Right. But somehow, he’s not embarrassed if she feels how aroused he is right now. Actually, he  _ wants  _ her to know how much she’s turned him on. 

“I can show you, if you want,” Her gaze shoots back up to him, hands in her sweatshirt tightening nearly imperceptibly, “I can give you suggestions, help you find out what you like and what you don’t like. All on your terms of course.” He finishes, hoping that she sees his invitation for what it is; an opportunity, and nothing more or less. 

He watches her nibble her bottom lip thoughtfully, considering his proposal. He knows they don’t know each other well and that their relationship would depend on open communication. Would she be able to handle that? Talking openly about her thoughts after sessions, and admitting to them both what she wanted more of or not? Truthfully he doesn't know.

“Yes,” The pupils in her eyes darken when she looks into his heated gaze, “I think I’d like that. I...trust you.” She adds and he inhales sharply at her admission. 

“When would we start?” She asks and he simply gives her a sly smile. He knew there was a reason to install tinted windows in his car. 

“We can start now if you’d like?” 

There’s a pause, then a hesitant smile. “Okay.” She’s breathless. 

Tim smirks. Oh, is he going to have fun with this little empath. He can’t wait to watch her pretty face when he brings her to orgasm. But he’ll start slow. 

“You must already know how to address a Dom if earlier is any indication?” He asks, watching Raven bite down harder on her lower lip. If she keeps doing that he’s going to have a difficult time controlling himself. 

“Yes… sir.” She corrects, pupils dilating further, filling with desire.  _ Good.  _

“Can you come sit in my lap? I want to kiss you. You have _no idea_ how long I’ve wanted to kiss you Raven. ” 

“Yes sir.” The words come easier, and he smiles when she lets out a shaky breath, and lifts out of her own seat to sit with him. 

“Is there anywhere that you don’t want me to touch?” He asks, watching as she shakes her head quickly, then lifts one leg over his thighs. The movement is a little difficult for her so he places his hands on the swell of her hips, steadying her as she settles her legs over either side of his and in turn she grabs both of his shoulders. Her heat then rests directly over his length and he withholds a groan when she rubs against him. When she’s finally comfortable they’re only inches apart and he breathes in her peppermint shampoo, heightening his arousal. 

He slowly lifts his hands to cup her face, and he gives her a moment to adjust to the feel of his hands on her. Sliding her eyes closed with a soft sigh, he grins and closes the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. 

Of course her lips are soft, like velvet, and they immediately part open for him when he nibbles her lower lip for entrance to her mouth. He kisses her slowly and sensually, drinking in the taste of her kiss, a hint of mint and tequila, swallowing her soft mewls. He holds her and continues to kiss her for a few minutes until she grows compliant in his arms. Continuing until she’s nearly shaking with need and then one hand travels to the back of her neck, fingers easily threading through her hair until he takes hold of it and gently tugs. 

With a soft moan, she allows him to tip her head back, revealing the pale, smooth, slope of her neck. His lips brush over her collarbone, “I’m going to kiss you here.” He whispers and takes her sigh as approval to nip at her pulse point before soothing the reddened flesh with his tongue. He continues up her neck until she’s panting and her hands begin to rove over his shoulders, his chest, and she  _ rolls _ against his hips. He groans and tugs a little harder on her hair again, earning him a gasp.

“I want you to stay still for me Raven, and lace your fingers behind your back.” She lets out a moan in protest and he raises a brow. “Do you think you can do that? If we were in a session and you didn’t do as I asked do you know what would happen?” 

She nods slowly. “I get… punished?” There’s an eagerness in her eyes and her mouth is parted, swollen from his kisses. 

_ Fuck, she’s going to kill him.  _

“Mm, unless you want to get punished? I spank my subs…” He catches her sharp inhale of breath and he grins, “...but that wouldn’t really be a punishment for you, would it Raven?” 

She whimpers.

“No, I don’t think it would.” He tsks, “I’m sure we’ll find out soon, especially if you don’t do as I just asked.” He gives her a pointed look and she hurries to listen to his earlier request. When she places her hand behind her back it forces her chest forward, brushing against his own. 

“Thank you.” He says and kisses her lightly on the lips, easing her back into his hold. When he pulls back again she releases a noise of protest at the loss of contact and he smirks.

“I’m going to make you come now, okay Raven?” 

  
  
  


.

  
  
  
A flash of pleasure flows through her at his words and she all but groans into his next kiss. His kisses are more intoxicating than the alcohol she’d been drinking, despite the taste of lingering vodka on his lips. 

When his fingers tease the waistband of her leggings, she bites back another breathy moan. They splay across the edge of her underwear, then dip further and she groans as he explores her unhurriedly, feeling her slickness.

“So wet, Rae. You like this?”

Gods she loves the way he says her nickname. She knows he already knows the answer to his own question but she nods anyway, moaning louder when his thumb circles her bundle of nerves, shooting pleasure all the way down to her toes. She involuntarily buck her hips against the heel of his palm and he stills, raising a brow and looking at her with mirth in his eyes. 

“Stay still, Raven, or I will stop. That’s a different kind of punishment, one that I don’t think you’ll like at all.” 

_ Fuck,  _ no she would not like that at all. Especially when every stroke against her clit sends her higher and higher. 

She audibly gasps when one hand travels up her sweatshirt to cup her breast and Tim groans with her when he realizes that she’s not wearing a bra. His finger brushes over her nipple, sending little sharp bursts of pleasure down her spine to her groin, joining with the pleasure his other hand teases out of her. Then he slips a finger inside of her, and it takes everything within her not to arch her back against him when he moves, pumping in and out of her, setting a steady tempo. 

He toys with her, experimenting with different strokes and soft brushes against her skin, watching and teasing different reactions from her. It’s as if he’s testing out an instrument before playing, finely tuning it to the perfect pitch. Committing every little gasp and whimper and loud moan to memory. He’s quickly learning to play her strings  _ very _ well, and she feels her impending orgasm approach swiftly and surely.

She shivers and groans when he adds another finger, the feeling of fullness nearly sending her over. He brings her right to the edge, keeping her there for a moment, then lowers his face to brush his lips against hers.

“I can feel how close you are,” He whispers against her lips, “You can let go, Rae.” 

Then he pumps his fingers and swipes her clit at the same time, and when she finally falls, she falls  _ hard.  _ Her orgasm rips through her and she moans loudly, nearly screaming when he seizes her lips once more, swallowing her cries. He continues to pump in and out, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible, slowly bringing her back down from her high. 

When her vision clears and she can breathe normally again, she slumps against Tim’s chest and his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer, and his chin rests on the top of her head. 

“Are you alright?” He asks her, drawing back to look down at her face, “Aftercare is just as important as any other aspect of BDSM.” 

Raven hums, breathing in his scent, and opens her eyes languidly, “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” She admits, slightly reddening. It’s true. At least she’s realized that the issue isn’t with her inability to receive pleasure, he proved that theory wrong by a long shot. 

Tim chuckles low and she feels the rumble of his chest against her cheek,

“I live to please.” He replies.

Raven gives him a small smirk, then pauses. Wait, what about him? Her hand snakes down the waistband of his jeans, intent on giving him the same blinding pleasure he gave her but he stops her with a hand on her wrist. When she looks at him in question, he smiles.

“Tonight was about you Raven, and introducing you to the very basics of bondage and submission. And I enjoyed giving you your first lesson.” He clicks his tongue and Raven slaps his shoulder playfully and he laughs. 

Leaving the matter alone for now, she allows him to cuddle her closer into his chest. Somehow this feels more intimate than the orgasm she just received, and it makes her chest tighten uncomfortably. She’d have to go back to Jump City in a few more days and she’ll be hours away. How will she feel in a week when she has to leave? That thought has her shifting in his hold again. 

“What’s wrong?” Tim easily picks up on her discomfort. Raven sighs and looks up at him, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

“I’ll have to leave Gotham soon and go back to Jump.” She says regrettably. 

“How much longer do you have here?” He asks, shifting to allow her to move so that she can stretch out her legs. He grabs one calf and begins to massage gently, eliciting a soft moan. 

“A week,” She says, leaning into his touch, desire pooling between her legs. How in the world is she ready to go again?

“Hm,” He says, hand traveling lower to the arch of her foot, “Then you should stay with me at my apartment this week, so I can teach you  _ everything  _ I know.” 

Peering into his eyes, she realizes that her answer comes easily. “Yes sir.” She says with a grin and Tim laughs, then leans down to kiss her on the lips once more.

“I think I’m  _ really _ going to enjoy hearing you say that the next seven days.” He leans down and suddenly nips the tip of one nipple through her sweatshirt, causing her to gasp and arch into his mouth as her arousal shoots through her once more, just as needy as she was only a few moments ago. Already his hands move expertly, to the places where she is most sensitive. She submits to his ministrations completely, hissing when his lips latch onto a point just behind her ear. He’ll have her ready to come again in minutes. 

_ Azar, just what did she get herself into? _


End file.
